


Speak No Evil

by skargasm



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Sunnydale is gone; so is Wolfram & Hart. Angel has the visions and Spike helps the helpless. And what could be more helpless than a mouthy Scooby who doesn't talk and seems to no longer be himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  From a plot bunny provided by [](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/)**beccers4469** \- sorry it's taken so long honey, and hope you like where it goes - at the moment, I have NO idea what happens next!!

**Title:**  Speak No Evil  
 **Rating:**  NC17  
 **Pairing(s):**  Spike/Angel, Spike/Xander, Spike/Angel/Xander  
 **Beta(s):**  Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Part(s) :** 1/7 + Epilogue  
 **Master!post:** [Master!post](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/85830.html)  
 **Prompt(s):**  [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[ **angst_bingo**](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/) prompt : unexpected consequences, [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) prompt # 242 ~ Chiaroscuro and [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/) prompt # 74 ~ Strangers  
 **Notes:**  From a plot bunny provided by [](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/profile)[**beccers4469**](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/) \- sorry it's taken so long honey, and hope you like where it goes - at the moment, I have NO idea what happens next!!  
 **Disclaimer:**  Joss and Mutant own them - in this case, I'm just taking them in a direction Joss didn't think of....  
 **Graphics:** Banner made by [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)**skargasm**  
 **Summary:**  Sunnydale is gone; so is Wolfram & Hart. Angel has the visions and Spike helps the helpless. And what could be more helpless than a mouthy Scooby who doesn't talk and seems to no longer be himself...  


* * *

[ ](http://imgur.com/dzhLy)

* * *

It was too bloody cold. Rubbing his hands together, Spike scowled. Another friggin' night out protecting the Happy Meals as they wandered around, completely oblivious to the dangers walking past them. He watched one couple stop outside a store-front window. They were having one of those muttered arguments whilst trying to appear not to be arguing. Something petty – he had been flirting, she was jealous. Stupid to think he sorta envied them having someone to argue with.

Okay, he could argue with Peaches but it wasn't the same. Not when in the middle of things – fighting or shagging – Angel's eyes were liable to roll back in his head and he had yet _another_ vision. The Powers were seriously overestimating the two of them and their ability to be champions – it would take at least one more 'super' being to be able to keep up, and that was when Angel was having a good night. Which was happening less and less lately. Spike wondered, not for the first time, whether he should ignore Angel's wishes and contact the Watcher. So what if Giles hadn't believed them initially when they said they were going to war with the Senior Partners? Somehow, Andrew had managed to turn the man's head around enough for him to send some reinforcements. Not in time to save Charlie or Wesley, or stop Illyria disappearing to some other 'time'. But the cavalry had arrived in time to save Spike and Angel, or rather help them turn the tide against the Senior Partners. So much so that against all odds, they had won. It hadn't felt much like winning what with everyone they lost in the end, but they had won. To the victor the spoils and all that. No one was saying it wasn't nice to have access to all that dosh – necro tinted windows weren't cheap, and it was rather lovely to drive around in a Viper instead of his beloved DeSoto. But money and a lovely big house and access to human blood, voluntarily donated no less, wasn't everything. Spike was lonely.

Trying to shake himself out of his melancholy, Spike began walking towards the seedier end of town. He found himself looking through a gallery window, wondering how the damned place managed to keep running in such an area. The painting in the window called to him for some reason and he supposed it called to the duality of his own nature – light and dark in one place, co-existing to the best of their ability. What was is called again? Oh yeah, some daft Italian sounding thing – chiaroscuro, that was it. Smirking inwardly at letting his educated side show, even if just to himself, Spike lit another cigarette and continued down towards the marina. If nothing else, he could watch some of the fancier yachts coming in.

He wasn't actually sure what he was seeing at first, his mind not quite on anything in particular. So initially he watched as a tall, spare looking dark haired man was attacked by four humanoids. He could tell they were humanoid but not actually human because of the way their joints moved – elbows and knees did not turn that way, well not without a lot of assistance anyway. Standing still, Spike watched as the dark haired man went ninja on their arses and he admired his fighting style. A mixture of Krav Maga, karate and something else, something animalistic and feral that despatched his opponents with very little effort. The splashes made by a couple of the humanoids were loud in the night air, and the other two backed off, running away like the cowards they obviously were. Once he was sure they had gone, the dark haired man turned towards what Spike could see was a small boat that had pushed up against the quay. The man gestured, and three figures scurried from the boat onto the shore, brushing past him before moving at a hurried pace towards Spike. The closer they came, the more Spike could hear.

“You were meant to keep things quiet – instead we are greeted by Insectoids on our very arrival. We are most disappointed in you and we are not paying for a service we did not properly receive.”

“But Father, he could not have - “

“Hush daughter! He was hired to do a job, based on what we were told were his skills. He has failed us.”

The dark haired figure said nothing, shoulders slumping slightly and Spike found himself feeling angry on his behalf. Looked to him like the man had done his job, despatching the Insectoids with what looked like no damage to his charges, so what the fellow was saying struck him as less than a fair attitude.

“Father, you are not being reasonable. We agreed - “

“We agreed a fee based on safe passage – I do not feel we had a particularly safe passage and I am not happy with our arrival. I am not paying food and board for an incompetent animal!”

“Sounds a bit rough there mate. Looked like your man there did everything he could.” The three small figures came to a halt, huddling together as they waited in front of him. To Spike's shock, the dark haired man instantly stepped between him and them, crouching and growling. He backed off two steps, hands held up in the universal gesture for meaning no harm. “Didn't mean anything by it mate. Was just saying.”

“You there – back away!! Our bodyguard will not hesitate to attack if you try to harm us.”

“Already said I'm backing away – not interested in a fight, just didn't seem you were being fair. An' one minute threatening not to feed or board him then throwing him at the next potential threat doesn't strike me as being fair either.”

“He has no complaints so neither should you. Now out of our way.” All three of the huddled figures were cloaked, the father's voice coming from beneath his hood and Spike realised they were deliberately keeping their faces hidden. They would obviously not pass in a human world and maybe did not realise that they were facing a vampire. Interested in spite of himself, and inwardly cursing just how bored he could be that something this lame piqued his interest, Spike turned in their direction as the dark-haired man shepherded his charges behind him away from the quay. There was definitely something about the man that was niggling at Spike but he couldn't put his finger on it. The man passed close to Spike as he manoeuvred them around him, and he inhaled deeply, taking in as much as his scent unhampered by the scents from the nearby water as he could.

Feral, dusty, hot, bitter-sweet tang and – chocolate? It made no sense to him at all, and he squinted to get a better look. The other man ducked his head, still growling under his breath as he moved backwards, keeping himself between Spike and his charges, obviously recognising the predator within Spike and acting accordingly. Letting the distance between them grow, Spike deliberately relaxed, inhaling from his cigarette as he watched them hurry away. He knew when the other man had ceased to smell him as he moved ahead of his charges, leading them now, and as soon as that happened Spike set off in pursuit.

They went through numerous dark streets and alleys, heading towards the lower demon side of town and Spike was even more intrigued. He and Angel had had no intel on anything special coming to town and he wondered why these demons were moving in. Following closely behind but not close enough to be spotted, he watched as they came upon one of the grubbier boarding houses. They knocked on the door and a hurried conversation was had. While he watched, the 'father' turned to their guard and began shouting and gesticulating wildly. He stepped closer so he could hear.

“Go away! We no longer have need of your services and I will not pay to feed and board you. You are no longer in my employ – I release you!”

“But father!! You said you would pay him – this is most unfair!” A loud slap echoed through the alley and Spike sank instantly into game face and stepped closer still.

“Shut up! I will not have you picking up these human ways! He has served his purpose and is beneath our worry! What care I whether he finds other employment? He can die on these Godsforsaken streets for all I care! Pah, he's not even a proper demon!!”

“That's enough!!” Spike had no idea why he had stepped forward but he couldn't stand by and watch the bullying any longer. The dark haired man had stepped back away from the door and the shouting, almost cowering as he scrunched himself up as small as he could get, almost as though he was waiting to be beaten.

“What?! You are back!! Great Garshnek, you are not human!!”

“No, I ain't. Now why don't you pay the guard like a good little demon then fuck off before I take his pay out of your hide.” Hands in pockets, hips thrust forward, Spike stood in front of them, one eye on the person holding the door, the other watching the 'father' and the other two demons for any moves they might make. The dark cloak shuddered and Spike assumed the demon was angry, but a clawed hand came in and a wad of cash was thrown at the feet of the dark-haired man.

“You will get no recommendation from me, half-breed scum.” The 'father' shoved the other two through the door and it was slammed shut, leaving Spike in the near silence of the dim alleyway, quiet whimpers the only sound in the cool evening.

“Right, mate, I better make a move. You've got your money – I wouldn't hang around if I were you.” Spike turned towards the figure, sliding back into his human face. There was no reply, and with a scowl at the lack of even basic thanks, he turned and stalked off, trying to ignore his continuing curiousity. He'd done his white-hat bit making sure the guard got paid – was none of his business now what the bloke did. Deciding the night was a bust, Spike headed back towards where he'd parked the Viper. He was going home, gonna have a hot drink and settle down to watch some of his secret passion – the remake of Beverley Hills 90210. It was completely shite but Spike was hooked in spite of himself, and having treated himself to the latest boxsets he wasn't tied to the networks and when they chose to show it. He'd tried getting into the Vampire Diaries while it had been on, but he'd got so pissed off at Stefan who's brooding reminded him just a bit too much of Angel that he'd been forced to switch off before the end of the first season.

As he reached the car, he heard a footstep behind him and he began to pay more attention to his surroundings. There was definitely someone behind him, but although they were making some attempt to be circumspect they didn't seem to be stalking him, merely following. Pressing the fob that opened the door, Spike turned round to face his follower.

“What d'ya want?” He realised it was the guard and wondered how he hadn't spotted him before now. “Look, mate, what you after?” There was no response, just a whine and with a growl of frustration Spike slipped into game face. “Not into playing games, mate. Speak up now.” Another whine, the dark head tilting to the side and Spike realised he – it – was trying to show submission. The whining continued and realising it wouldn't stop until he acknowledged the submission, Spike stepped forward and laid his teeth carefully at the offered neck. He kept his eyes open, tense and ready for attack but none was forthcoming. The feel of the hot, thumping pulse seemed to scream at his demon and Spike found himself fighting the desire to bite down.

It wasn't as though he didn't get to feed from the source regularly – for the sake of a shag, there were any number of men and women who would happily feed a vampire, some even paid for the privilege especially when word got round in those circles that there was a vamp who could make it feel better than good. But there was something about this submission that was really calling to him, and Spike stepped back quickly, almost stumbling. Hands shot to hold him steady and he looked down at them. Strong, tanned, scarred fingers and for a moment, a cloud of confusion came over him. They actually looked familiar, and he realised they reminded him of Harris. Harris' hands had looked like that by the end of Sunnydale – callused with scratches and scars from his various DIY work around the Summers house. Mr Fixit had worker's hands and Spike had always secretly admired his ability to fix things. He guessed it came from being surrounded for over a century by destruction. The rest of the Scoobies were experts at dismantling and destroying things – Xander was the only one who created and fixed things. Shame that in the end they'd somehow managed to destroy him too to a certain extent – Spike well remembered Harris with one eye hidden by a patch, stinking of medicine, pain and unhappiness before the big battle and he felt a momentary pang of loss.

Stepping back from the light grip, Spike ducked his head, trying to look the guard in the eye but was thwarted by his refusal to look up. Long, dark hair covered his face and grew down the back of his neck, and as soon as he released Spike he stepped back and seemed to be waiting for instructions. Well shit.

“Have I just taken you on then? S'that what the submission thing was about?” A nod was his only response and he sighed. Bloody typical of him – Angel was always on at him about doing things without thinking and he would not be pleased at Spike bringing back a stray. Mind you, would be handy to have someone else around to help with things and with that in mind, Spike jerked his head towards the car. “Get in then. Figure you can come back with me til I decide what to do with you. Mind – if you've got plans to do anything daft, I wouldn't bother, got it?” The figure stopped long enough to nod before scrambling around the car and sliding into the front seat. Muttering to himself, Spike slipped into the vehicle, turning the key in the ignition as he looked over at his silent companion. “Dunno what I'm gonna call you. Do you talk?” A head-shake was the only response before the guard turned to look out of the window. Spike sighed again and was about to move off when he caught the reflection of his new 'friend' in the window. Turning the engine off with a snap, he grabbed at his companions chin, forcing the face up towards him where a shard of moonlight through the windscreen brought it into clear view. “Harris?!”  


* * *

[PART TWO](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/51459.html)

* * *


	2.  Speak No Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Sunnydale is gone; so is Wolfram & Hart. Angel has the visions and Spike helps the helpless. And what could be more helpless than a mouthy Scooby who doesn't talk and seems to no longer be himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  From a plot bunny provided by [](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/)**beccers4469** \- my word, this story is fighting me for every single word...

**Title:**  Speak No Evil  
 **Rating:**  NC17  
 **Pairing(s):**  Spike/Angel, Spike/Xander, Spike/Angel/Xander  
 **Beta(s):**  Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Part(s) :** 2/7 + Epilogue  
 **Master!post:** [Master!post](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/85830.html)  
 **Prompt(s):**  [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[ **angst_bingo**](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/) prompt : sleeping arrangements, [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) prompt # 246 : Monarch and [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/) prompt # 033 ~ Bottom  
 **Notes:**  From a plot bunny provided by [](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/)**beccers4469** \- my word, this story is fighting me for every single word...  
 **Disclaimer:**  Joss and Mutant own them - in this case, I'm just taking them in a direction Joss didn't think of....  
 **Summary:**  Sunnydale is gone; so is Wolfram & Hart. Angel has the visions and Spike helps the helpless. And what could be more helpless than a mouthy Scooby who doesn't talk and seems to no longer be himself...  


* * *

[ ](http://imgur.com/dzhLy)

* * *

  


* * *

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Yanking Xander's face so that he could see it more clearly, Spike found himself practically speechless. Of all of them, he couldn't imagine THIS ONE being without the power of speech – it was beyond belief and spoke of an apocalypse if nothing else. When Harris did nothing but try to flinch back, Spike grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back firmly. There was no sign of his throat being cut – no damage there whatsoever – and he released the boy who pushed himself as close to the car door as he could, whining all the while. “Stop that fucking noise – I can hardly hear myself think!” The whining petered off, and Spike tapped the steering wheel, trying to figure out what his next move should be. Obviously he needed to call Giles and speak to him but he wasn't looking forward to that phone call. And he had to wonder just what had happened to turn Xander not only speechless but animalistic as well – the body sat next to him bore very little resemblance to the doughy Xander in the final days of the First. And of course, the most obvious difference...... “Bugger me, you've got two eyes!”

Those eyes were turned towards him but he couldn't read what was blazing out of them. At least the boy had completely stopped the whimpering and judging by the straightening of his shoulders he was no longer afraid. As Spike sat trying to figure out what he should do next, he saw the boy move and the car door opened. Vampire-fast, Spike grabbed the arm nearest to him, pulling Xander back into the car and causing the door to slam shut with the power of his gesture. “You're going nowhere mate. Need to work this out, yeah? Don't you want to get back to the others? Where are they?” Silence. “Still in Britain? Or have they gone back to Europe.” Silence. “Fucking hell, of all the times I wanted you to shut your mouth this isn't one of 'em. We need to call 'em – Buffy and that lot. They must be worried sick about ya – what did ya do, go walkabout? Get hit with some mojo?” Harris shook his head, lowering his gaze once more and waiting submissively for Spike's next move. “So, is that you didn't get hit with mojo?” Xander half shrugged. “You want me to call them?” Instant head shake and Spike cursed under his breath. He'd had enough dealing with Dru when she was soft in the head – he wasn't sure he could handle this one. “You still wanna come with me? Talk to the poof?” Xander nodded then shook his head, and Spike realised he had asked two questions – this was gonna take some patience remembering to allow the boy to answer one question before springing the next one. Mind you, he reckoned he knew which answer applied to which question – Xander had never made any secret of his dislike of Angel, and it hadn't changed when Spike's brooding Sire had tramped into Sunnydale with the latest in sparkling jewellery only to flounce off again and leave them to fight the Uber vamps and the First without his help. Didn't matter if Buffy had wanted it that way – they could have done with all hands on deck and one of the biggest fights Spike and Angel had had was over that entire situation.

Sucking his teeth, Spike looked over at Xander again. Nothing was being solved by them sitting in the car – better to get Angel's mega brood over and done with and take it from there.

“You hungry?” A slow, hesitant nod. “Right, let's get back and get some grub down your neck while I talk to Angel. He ain't gonna like this but not a lot else we can do at the mo.” Mind made up, Spike flicked the key and the engine roared to life, the silence broken by the deafening sounds of The Ramones blaring from the stereo. He caught the flicker of a smile cross Xander's face and couldn't stop himself from smiling back – looked like the boy wasn't all animal then. Singing under his breath, he manoeuvred the car from the parking bay and headed back to the house. Looked like this was gonna be a long night.  


* * *

  
The shouting gave him a headache. He didn't understand why they felt the need to shout – they were in the same room after all. Alpha was loud, gesticulating wildly at the dark-haired one and he was impressed – he didn't back down an inch as the bigger one stood over him, shouting into his face. It seemed a fair match – the darker one seemed sickly somehow – so he felt no need to intercede. Sat at the table, Xander sneaked a look at Alpha and taking advantage of his distraction grabbed another piece of bacon, cramming it all into his mouth and chewing quickly. He felt guilty for stealing although he vaguely understood that Alpha had said eat as much as he liked. But then, Alpha didn't eat so perhaps it wasn't that big a deal. He sneaked another look, gulping as his gaze was met by flaming blue.

“Told ya to eat as much as ya like an' I meant it. Now stop giving me ruddy puppy dog eyes an' eat will ya?” Bowing his head, Xander whined but realising Alpha meant what he said, he reached for the plate and grabbed more bits of bacon and shovelled them into his mouth. The larger one was staring at him and it made him feel uncomfortable but Alpha said nothing so he stopped himself from growling. “For fuck's sake Peaches, stop giving him the evil eye. You know better than to stare like that – if he attacks ya, the state you're in he could do some damage.”

Xander cocked an ear, interested at last in what was being said. Alpha thought he could take the big one? Did Alpha _want_ him to attack? He wasn't sure enough of pack dynamics to challenge yet but it was something to consider. Maybe the sickly one was sicker than he appeared? From scenting the air, he could tell that they mated each other but were they actually fully bonded mates?

“Great. Thanks Spike, now you've got him thinking he can take me on.” At the note of exasperation in the dark one's voice, Xander tried to pay attention again, tried to figure the pack dynamics. Alpha was _his_ Alpha but was he pack alpha? Maybe he was beta? Perhaps the hierarchy ran a different way – humans had monarchs and heirs – maybe that was how vampires ruled too?? Was Xander meant to show his allegiance to the darker one? In which case....”What the hell is he doing now?!”

“God, is there actually a demon inside there?? He's _trying_ to show you his submission you dumb ox!! Now will you just accept it before he wears out the friggin' floor?” The dark one grabbed Xander by the arms, tugging him to his feet. Xander scrabbled to his feet, keeping his eyes lowered so that there was absolutely no sign that he might have even considered challenging his place, panic setting his heart thumping in his chest as he wondered whether the dark – no, _Alpha_ \- was going to send him away. He didn't want to leave, didn't want to go back to scrabbling around with demons that weren't pack, who treated him like nothing and shoved him around. This place felt – strangely enough – like it could be a good place to finally rest. He had been wandering around for so long, he couldn't stand the thought of being pushed out again....

“ANGEL!!! Just accept him – that whining is going right through my head!!” Hyperventilating, Xander hung limply in the dark-haired one's grasp, aware that his future was once more out of his hands. He flinched as the dark one leaned forward, a sigh escaping him as teeth were set against his neck, accepting his submission. The high pitched whining noise stopped and it took him a few moments to realise that the noise had been coming from himself.

“Sit down, Xander, finish eating. Spike – you and I need to talk OUTSIDE!” Resuming his place at the table, Xander reached for the plate of food, grabbing the last bits of bacon off the plate and forming a rough sandwich as he watched the two of them leave the room before jumping to his feet and following them as silently as he could. Whatever they were discussing involved him. He searched his scattered memories, trying to figure out what it was about the two of them that was so familiar. So much had been lost to him but he felt as though he knew them – their names resonated in his head somehow....

* * *

With the need for sleep weighing him down, Spike found he didn't even have the energy to fight with Angel. He allowed himself to be dragged to the bedroom they shared – funny how he never thought of it as _their_ bedroom – only vaguely aware in the back of his mind of Xander following him. The slam of the door brought him out of his reverie and he focused on Angel who was pacing up and down the room. He cut off a sigh – looked like Angel was going into one of his 'the end of the world as we know it' rants and Spike was so not in the mood. There was one thing pretty much guaranteed to stop this particular spiral into mega brooding and Spike smirked – the things he did for the greater good. Yanking his arm free from Angel's grip, he shrugged out of his duster and threw it over the chair in the corner of the bedroom before sitting down and going to work on his boots. He looked up from the corner of his eye, a satisfied smile crossing his face as Angel froze mid-pace and stared at him. Good, he had his attention. Shoving the boots beneath the chair, he got to his feet gracefully, popping the buttons on his dark jeans slowly, enjoying the flare of interest in Angel's eyes as dark blond curls were revealed and his hardening cock pushed against the fabric. His jeans hanging off his hips, he crossed his arms over his chest and grasped the bottom of his dark tee-shirt before tugging it up his chest and off over his head. Stripping a hand through his hair to lay the wayward curls flat, he cocked his hip in Angel's direction and met his burning gaze.

“Still wanna fight?” Angel shook his head and grinning broadly now, Spike moved towards the king-sized four poster bed, sliding the black-out curtains out of his way so that he could flop nervelessly onto the smooth cotton sheets revealed by the blankets he had flung off his body earlier that evening. Stretching his arms over his head, he took hold of the cool steel bars of the headboard, arching his body to show it off to best advantage as he pulled himself closer to the top of the bed.

“STOP!” He obeyed, watching as Angel stepped towards him, one long fingered hand resting on Spike's ankle beneath the cuff of his jeans. “Don't move.” He made his body remain limp, allowing Angel to manoeuvre his body to the middle of the bed, watching through slitted eyes as Angel climbed onto the bed and knee-walked up his body. His eyebrow rose as Angel carefully and deliberately tugged Spike's arms down and pushed them to the bed. He manoeuvred until he had trapped Spike's arms under his knees, hands going to the button on his dark slacks. “What have I told you about talking back to me boy?” And Spike was suddenly wide awake. He couldn't think of the last time he and Angel had played – they fucked frequently, but Angel had been lacking in the energy to really take Spike in hand and he missed it. But obviously _something_ about this situation had woken Angel up because lookee lookee, he was reaching into his trousers and pulling out his cock, stroking the ruby red head with one big hand as he looked down at Spike. “You and that mouth, boy – always getting you into trouble.”

“So what you gonna do about it – talk me to death?!” Spike jutted his chin upwards, the arrogant smirk on his face daring Angel to do his worst.

“It would take more than words to get through your thick skull. What did I tell you about bringing back waifs and strays?? It was bad enough Drusilla couldn't be trusted not to want to 'play with the pretties' but you – you always had someone or _something_ trailing after your blue eyes and your tight ass....” While he was talking he leaned down, holding his cock in his hand and painting Spike's lips with the head as though it were a large, leaking lipstick. Spike deliberately licked his lips, eyes dilating as the taste of Angel's pre-cum hit him. He bucked up, trying to unseat Angel but he didn't put too much effort into it. Pinned as he was, he couldn't even reach his own cock which was hardening even further, and he groaned beneath his breath – there was something about being overpowered that did it for him, every single time. Not overpowered the way Angelus used to do it where Spike stood the chance of losing the skin from his back as likely as getting a shag. But overpowered in a _delicious_ way – taken, owned. Not many people realised that he sometimes craved that feeling – 100 years looking after a mad seeress left him needy for someone to take control, and Angel took full advantage of that to assuage his guilt at past actions and possibly convince Spike to stay when sometimes it made so much more sense to just go....

Knowing his kink, Angel smirked down at him, sliding his hand easily up and down his cock, tapping Spike's mouth with each upstroke but not allowing him to respond in any other way. Fingers curling into his palms, Spike finally submitted, relaxing his body into the bed and settling underneath Angel's weight. Almost immediately, Angel pushed his way between Spike's lips, thrusting deep until Spike felt the soft head hit the back of his throat. He growled around the hard flesh in his mouth, opening himself as much as possible to give Angel the room to move back and forth. Eyes bright, he looked up the length of Angel's body, inhaling sharply through his nose as Angel ripped open his silk shirt and began to play with his nipples, all the while staring down at Spike with glittering golden eyes. Determined to push him as far as he could within the limits of his constraints, Spike pulled back so that Angel slipped out, licking his lips lasciviously before lurching up and catching the bobbing shaft in his mouth once more. He increased the suction, his cheeks hollowing as he refused to let up the pressure, tongue pressing firmly against the pulsing vein on the underside of Angel's cock in a fashion he knew drove Angel to the edge quicker than almost anything else.

* * *

“Damn that mouth of yours William.....” Leaning forward, Angel pressed his hand against the wall for balance as he began to fuck Spike's mouth, holding his shirt out of the way so that he had a clear view of everything. He loved seeing Spike like this – free from all worry, blue eyes hazy with passion, glorious pink lips pursed around Angel's cock as he sucked so strongly. Since his return that evening with Xander in tow, Angel had felt disquietened – there were times when he knew he was close to losing Spike and he dreaded what his life would be without him. Spike was his link to reality – he was alive in a way Angel had never managed to replicate and without him, Angel was so afraid he would end up back in the sewers, unable to exist in the modern world. Xander – even a feral Xander – was a complication they could well do without, but at that point in time Angel couldn't bring himself to care. Right now, at this point in time, all Angel could feel was the tingling in his balls that was crawling up his spine – all he could do was thrust back and forth in a stuttering rhythm, head thrown back as he tried to catch his breath, a cry bellowing from him as he pushed himself in deep and came down Spike's welcoming throat. Harsh breaths came from him as he looked down at Spike, watching with yellow eyes as his cock was released from Spike's mouth and the blue eyes looked up at him, desire clear in their depths. Shifting backwards on his knees, he turned to take care of Spike's erection, shock freezing him in place as he looked into the heated gaze of Xander standing in the doorway. “HARRIS!”

* * *

[PART THREE](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/85726.html)

* * *


	3.  Speak No Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Sunnydale is gone; so is Wolfram & Hart. Angel has the visions and Spike helps the helpless. And what could be more helpless than a mouthy Scooby who doesn't talk and seems to no longer be himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  From a plot bunny provided by [](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/)**beccers4469** \- my word, this story is fighting me for every single word...

**Title:**  Speak No Evil  
 **Rating:**  NC17  
 **Pairing(s):**  Spike/Angel, Spike/Xander, Spike/Angel/Xander  
 **Beta(s):**  Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Part(s) :** 3/7 + Epilogue  
 **Master!post:** [Master!post](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/85830.html)  
 **Prompt(s):**  Haunting @ [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/) & #030 Dirty @ [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:**  From a plot bunny provided by [](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/)**beccers4469** \- my word, this story is fighting me for every single word...  
 **Disclaimer:**  Joss and Mutant own them - in this case, I'm just taking them in a direction Joss didn't think of....  
 **Summary:**  Sunnydale is gone; so is Wolfram & Hart. Angel has the visions and Spike helps the helpless. And what could be more helpless than a mouthy Scooby who doesn't talk and seems to no longer be himself...  


* * *

[ ](http://imgur.com/dzhLy)

* * *

  
He was completely and utterly riveted. Watching as Spike (the name made a weird kind of sense to him now although he wasn't sure why) so casually stripped out of his boots and tee-shirt, revealing the pale sculpture of his body to Xander's ravenous gaze, Xander's mouth went dry. His eyes licked up and down the marble white torso, admiring the high nipples, the clear line of muscle and sinew rippling as Spike sauntered across the room and lay on the bed.

Alpha followed Spike onto the bed, seeming to overpower him, straddling his face and presenting the hard length of his cock to Spike's mouth. Xander could hear words but they didn't make it through the roaring in his ears and he was completely unable to wrench his eyes away from the two bodies writhing on the bed. He could see the muscles of Alpha's ass through the darkness of the slacks he worn, clenching and flexing as he thrust himself down Spike's throat; could hear the rumbling purr of his voice as he spoke to Spike and with no thought, Xander reached down to his own aching dick. It had been so long since he had been touched, so long since he had been part of a pack and he yearned for it – yearned for the closeness, the security. He didn't move any further into the room but he couldn't bring himself to leave or even turn away.

He watched as Spike's hands reached to grasp Alpha's hips; watched as Alpha began to fuck Spike's mouth with shorter, harder thrusts as he got close to coming. He was panting, his hand squeezing his own cock through the heavy denim material, hips moving in a parody of the movements Alpha was making as he moved closer and closer to orgasm. He held his breath as Alpha bellowed out his climax, stunned eyes caught as with vampire speed the dark haired man turned and saw him standing in the doorway.

“HARRIS!” He didn't know what to do – should he run? Spike had told him to stay, had accepted his submission, dragged him in and fed him, but what if Alpha wanted him gone?

Spike sat up on his elbows which was as far as he could go with Alpha on top of him, lips puffy and swollen a deep pink, a thin trickle of come slipping down his chin; the pale beauty of his heaving chest hypnotising Xander as the crystalline blue eyes focused on him. Spike's eyes travelled the length of his body, eyebrow quirking as he took in the tight grip Xander had on his dick in reaction to what he had just seen. And just like that, Xander's eyes practically rolled back in his head and he felt his cock pulse in his jeans as he came. Gasping for breath, he curled over himself before forcing his back to straighten as he staggered slightly and leant against the door jamb.

“Fuck, that's hot pet!!” Spike's voice was husky – whether from arousal or after-effects of having Angel's dick rammed down his throat Xander couldn't tell, and Xander could do nothing but stare at him. He groaned out loud as Alpha met his gaze, holding it as he leaned over and slowly, slowly sucked the head of Spike's dick into his mouth. “GOD! Angel!”

Xander couldn't tell if Spike was protesting or not, but the gyrations of his hips as he fell back onto the bed did not seem to be in denial. Alpha held Xander's gaze as he sucked hard on the head of Spike's cock, and Xander wasn't sure if he was staking a claim, including Xander in the coupling or trying to show Xander that his presence meant less than nothing. A harsh groan from Spike and Alpha swallowed, still holding Xander's eyes and he could clearly see the pleasure Alpha took in the act: the dilation of his brown eyes, the humming sound in his throat, the gentleness of the big hand as it jacked Spike's cock, milking it into Alpha's mouth. Unable to hold Alpha's eyes any further, Xander's knees went out from under him and he ended up in a heap on the floor.

“Damn, Peaches, you're better than you ever were – you suck me off, and the boy loses the use of his legs!”

“Shut up Spike.”

* * *

Leaving Angel lounging on the bed to make the necessary phone call, Spike managed to manoeuvre Xander into the bathroom. Stripping the boy down, he removed his own jeans and managed to hustle them both into the large shower unit. Spike turned on only the hot water and shoved Xander under the stream.

“Fuck me, starting to think you ain't the slayer's whelp after all. No way he'da joined in on a family thing like that. Definitely got summat wild in you ain't ya mate?!” The boy still looked stunned and stood still, accepting Spike's directions to move under the hot flowing water while Spike scrubbed him down. It reminded Spike of when he would have to look after Drusilla during her less lucid moments – she would stand docile, letting Spike shift her around and clean her off. It made him feel nostalgic and his movements became less impersonal, stroking the tanned flesh as he washed the boy down. “Don't mind Peaches. He makes a lot of noise but he doesn't mean nothing by it. Mind you, don't be thinking you can take him either. The visions make him weak for a little while – was never meant to be him you see – but he's not so weak you could take him. Nearly 250 years old and still as strong as an ox, and cunning too. And don't be giving me that look – made it pretty obvious in the other room that you were thinking of challenging him. Well don't. He'd chew you up and spit you out, soul or no soul. An' he's family. You understand that don't you – the concept of family?!” Satisfied at the swift nod the boy gave, Spike turned him around to face the white tile while he cleaned off the boy's back.

Xander reminded him a bit of Angel. Same broad shoulders, tapering down to a smallish waist. His back was muscular and he was covered in an array of scars that spoke of more than a few battles. His arse was rounder than Angel's though, two fat globes at the top of muscular legs, and Spike admitted if only to himself that he had a moment or two's curiosity as to what the boy would do if Spike were to slip his fingers down the crack and press against the tight little hole he would find there. Somehow, he didn't think Xander would object – he obviously viewed Spike as his alpha (or at least the beta around here) and as such would willingly submit to anything Spike might choose to do. That thought brought Spike up short. He wasn't interested in taking something that wasn't freely given – he'd learned that lesson just before he went for his soul. That wasn't who he was – never had been, never wanted to be.

Briskly stepping back away from the tempting body, and thanking Christ for the spacious shower stall, he scrubbed himself down before stepping out and grabbing towels. Xander looked at him through the curtain of water, dark hair flattened wetly against his face, eyes glittering greener than Spike remembered. He had always thought the boy had had murky hazel eyes, but these were definitely green and almost glowing.

“Don't talk much do you?!” Xander continued to look at Spike through his lashes, not meeting his stare and Spike realised he was deliberately making sure he wasn't challenging Spike in any way. The boy looked haunted – there was no other word for it – almost as if he was expecting to be shown the door. “Come on, we need to figure out where you're sleeping. And we need to give the Watcher a call, let him know we've found his lost Scooby.”

Xander stepped out of the stall, shaking his head like a dog and flinging water everywhere. “Oi! Just had a shower, don't need another one. Now come here.” Spike briskly rubbed Xander down, making a conscious effort to keep his touch as impersonal as possible. He wasn't helped by the way the boy kept pressing his body into Spike's touches, leaning into him and stepping forward every time Spike stepped back until Spike was almost pressed up against the wall. Realising there was nothing sexual in what Xander was doing, that he simply yearned to be touched, Spike pulled him into his arms, stroking down his back in smooth, rhythmic motions while making crooning sounds. Xander was whining, pushing his head into Spike's neck and mouthing at the skin there. “S'okay, pet, not pushing you out. You can stay here, yeah? At least til we figure out what's going on with you. Need to get that haunted look out of your eyes at least. Looks to me like you're starved for touch, yeah? Don't worry, Pet, you're gonna be just fine.”

The whining calmed down and Xander's breathing settled as he stepped back and allowed Spike to wrap a towel around his waist. Grabbing a towel of his own, Spike chivvied Xander into the bedroom, coming to a halt in the bedroom doorway as he saw that Angel was on the phone.

Shoving Xander towards the chair, Spike went to the wardrobe and picked out some of Angel's sweats and a tee-shirt for the boy to wear, dragging some sleep pants of his own out at the same time. He was only listening with half an ear to Angel's conversation, grunting as he realised Angel was talking to Willow. Bad luck to end up speaking to the most excitable of the lot of them, and no doubt she was talking his ear off about Xander and getting him back.

“No, no, Willow, I need to – wait!!” Spike could hear the exasperation in Angel's voice and he smirked as he walked back to Xander, throwing the clothes into the boy's lap. As he slipped into his own pants, he heard Angel take a gasped breath and looked over, frowning at the look on the other vampire's face. “Xander?”

The boy looked up upon hearing his name, half of his head hidden by the tee-shirt he was pulling on.

“No, no – not you. I – Spike here.” Angel held the phone out to him, staring at the boy who was now standing by the bed, tugging on the sweats. Scowling, Spike accepted the phone, well aware that Angel hated speaking to any of the Scoobies. They reminded him too strongly of his past failures.

“Hey, it's Spike. What's going on then?”

“Spike. You guys called us, remember?? What's the what?” With a shocked look at Angel and then the boy now standing dressed by the bed, Spike pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it before once more putting the handset to his head and speaking into the mouthpiece.

“Is that you Xander?!”

“Yeah. Look, whatever you vamps are smoking over there, maybe you'd like to share. England doesn't seem to have any of the good stuff and obviously we need to be smoking something to understand what you guys are going on about. What IS the matter?!”

“Bloody hell, Angel, it's Xander!”  


* * *

[PART FOUR](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/88597.html)

* * *


	4.  Speak No Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Sunnydale is gone; so is Wolfram & Hart. Angel has the visions and Spike helps the helpless. And what could be more helpless than a mouthy Scooby who doesn't talk and seems to no longer be himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  From a plot bunny provided by [](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/)**beccers4469** \- frustratingly enough, this story is still being a complete bugger to write....

**Title:**  Speak No Evil  
 **Rating:**  NC17  
 **Pairing(s):**  Spike/Angel, Spike/Xander, Spike/Angel/Xander  
 **Beta(s):**  Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Part:** 4/7 + Epilogue  
 **Prompt(s):** Blanket Hog @ [](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/profile)[**fc_smorgasbord**](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/) & Prompt #266: Cross Examination @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:**  From a plot bunny provided by [](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/)**beccers4469** \- frustratingly enough, this story is still being a complete bugger to write....  
 **Disclaimer:**  Joss and Mutant own them - in this case, I'm just taking them in a direction Joss didn't think of....  
 **Word Count:** 1173  
 **Summary:**  Sunnydale is gone; so is Wolfram & Hart. Angel has the visions and Spike helps the helpless. And what could be more helpless than a mouthy Scooby who doesn't talk and seems to no longer be himself...  


* * *

[ ](http://imgur.com/dzhLy)

* * *

  
Understandably, a small amount of pandemonium broke out. Strangely, Spike wasn't surprised at the discovery. Well, once the initial talking to Xander on the phone whilst looking at Xander curled up on the sofa in front of him shock was over and done with, it made a weird kinda sense. He had wondered what was going on – _his_ Xander was animalistic, a thin veneer of civilisation not hiding the fact that he acted very much on instinct. Right now, he was tired so he curled up on the sofa within view of his alpha and was dozing quietly. He showed zero interest in the phone call, in Angel's exclamations or Spike's conversation with Donut Boy.

The other Xander, Sunnydale Xander, was still full of hot air, mouthing off about he and Angel and generally making it difficult to continue to the conversation. Spike was relieved when Giles finally took the phone from Xander and he explained very briefly what had happened. Since Sunnydale – since the Black Thorn – Giles had changed. They had had their conversation – Giles had even gone so far as to almost apologise for trying to kill him and Spike had graciously allowed that Giles had been acting in what he thought were Buffy's best interests. Since the battle of Black Thorn, Giles had unwound enough to assist he and Angel with information on occasion.

“Spike – this is most extraordinary. I'm not quite sure what we should do – I haven't read anything about such an occurrence but I can do some more research, put a few Watchers onto it but - “

“Was kinda hoping you could come over. This one isn't a carbon copy Rupert. I actually think he's from another dimension entirely.”

“What brings you to that conclusion?”

“He has two eyes for a start. An' there's more. Heard tell the boy was possessed when he was younger?” Spike realised that without thinking, he had crossed the room and sat next to the boy and with one hand he was casually stroking through the thick, dark hair, enjoying the feel of the strands as they caressed his fingers. The boy made a rumbling sound in his chest, not a growl more a sound of enjoyment, and shifted his head in his sleep until it was practically resting in Spike's lap.

“Yes – yes, Xander was possessed twice. Once by a Primal hyena spirit, and once by the spirit of a Soldier – it was Ethan Rayne's idea of a Halloween prank that could have had disastrous consequences. If I remember correctly, you were involved in that - “

“Yeah, yeah, I remember – coulda taken the slayer out but got too involved with the dance if I remember correctly. She thought she was some princess or summat.” Spike laughed at the memory, shushing his boy when he stirred at the sound.

“Quite. We managed to exorcise the spirit and once the spell Ethan cast was broken, Xander was cleared of that possession. I believe he retained some memories that proved useful on occasion. Why?”

“This one seems to have kept the Primal spirit. I'd go so far as to say they've merged.”

“Good grief. Xander under the influence of the hyena was less than pleasant to say the least. There was an incident involving the school mascot and the principal....... So he's feral?”

“Not exactly. Still got a bit of the white knight about him – he was working as a bodyguard when I met him.“

“A bodyguard? Well that's new but yes, I see. Has he, perhaps, told you anything else?”

“Not told us anything. He doesn't speak.”

“What?”

“Not a word since we met. Checked him over – throat's not been cut and he can make noises, just doesn't talk.”

“Not a word? Oh my – I can't imagine a Xander that doesn't speak.”

“Is that a hint of longing I hear Watcher?” A surprised chuckle came through down the phone, and Spike smirked.

“Present company precludes me from answering that question honestly. Right, Spike, I will get back to you tomorrow evening with our travel arrangements. Can I assume you are alright to look after him until we get there?”

“Yeah, I'll look after him. Probably makes sense to save the cross examination til you get here. Talk to you tomorrow Watcher, and thanks.” Pressing the end call button, Spike dropped the phone at his side. He looked down at his boy, admiring the strong profile in repose and wondering when exactly he had begun to think of the boy as 'his' Xander? It was vaguely disconcerting and shaking his head, he decided not to think about it any more.

“They coming?” Angel's voice came from the bed and Spike looked over, surprised. He had thought the other vampire was asleep.

“Yeah. Not sure who though. You okay with that?”

“Guess I have no choice. Know who I would prefer not to see but as we're asking a favour I guess we don't get to pick and choose. You coming to bed?”

“Yeah, in a minute. Angel?”

“Yeah Spike?”

“What do you think is going on? I mean – with the boy and everything. Wasn't on of your visions that sent me down there but - “

“But you wonder whether this has something to do with the Conduit?”

“I remember thinking we needed help – that we couldn't keep doing this alone. Next thing I know, I'm finding this one and we're dragged back into the Slayer's circle. Just seems too big a coincidence, you know?”

“Yes I must admit I did wonder. Come on, it's probably a good idea to get some sleep. I find I can't sleep very well without you – too many blankets.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Shifting from underneath Xander's sleeping form, Spike walked over to the bed and slipped beneath the covers, automatically sliding into place next to Angel.

“You're such a blanket hog – when you're not here, I get too hot.”

“Bloody cheek.” Yawning, Spike closed his eyes and let himself drift. He felt Angel settle into sleep next to him and sighed. On the edge of his consciousness, he felt the bottom of the bed shifting and switching to game face he peered down the length of the bed. Xander was obviously still half asleep, his eyes barely open as he curled himself up at the bottom of the bed, resting his head on Spike's feet beneath the blankets. Smiling, Spike shook his head and decided he couldn't be bothered to push the boy away. Besides, his feet were feeling toasty warm underneath the boy's head. “Guess we'll see what happens when the other Scoobies get here. Whatever, you've got a place here pet – don't want you to worry about that. Think even the Poof’s got used to you being around.” A snuffling whine was his only answer but he felt better – hopefully the boy had heard that even half asleep and wouldn't panic when the others got here – he needed to know no one was going to make him do anything or go anywhere. “Night Harris.”

* * *

[PART FIVE](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/99310.html)

* * *


	5.  Speak No Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Sunnydale is gone; so is Wolfram & Hart. Angel has the visions and Spike helps the helpless. And what could be more helpless than a mouthy Scooby who doesn't talk and seems to no longer be himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  From a plot bunny provided by [](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/)**beccers4469** \- not forgotten honey, just not willing to be written!

**Title:**  Speak No Evil  
 **Rating:**  NC17  
 **Pairing(s):**  Spike/Angel, Spike/Xander, Spike/Angel/Xander  
 **Beta(s):**  Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Part:** 5/7 + Epilogue  
 **Prompt(s):** Outsiders @ [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/) & Prompt #279: Rabble-Rouser @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:**  From a plot bunny provided by [](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/profile)[**beccers4469**](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/) \- not forgotten honey, just not willing to be written!  
 **Disclaimer:**  Joss and Mutant own them - in this case, I'm just taking them in a direction Joss didn't think of....  
 **Word Count:** 2059  
 **Summary:**  Sunnydale is gone; so is Wolfram & Hart. Angel has the visions and Spike helps the helpless. And what could be more helpless than a mouthy Scooby who doesn't talk and seems to no longer be himself...  
 **Graphics:** Banner by [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)**skargasm**  


* * *

[ ](http://imgur.com/dzhLy)

* * *

The lair was too full. It made him feel _itchy_.

Three days from the time of the telephone conversation between Spike and the Scoobies and they walked in as though they owned the place. In that three days, he had begun to relax – seen and accepted the visions that made Angel _seem_ weak; helped Spike clear out vampire nests, save some helpless humans and dance with some demons that made the mistake of sneering at Spike's hair within his hearing. In such a short space of time, he had been more accepted than he could ever recall and he was more than prepared to fight to maintain that. Outsiders these two vampires might be with their visions and their mission, but they had accepted him.

He sat in a corner, eyes darting from person to person. He was under strict instructions not to move – Angel had been less than pleased when he had attacked Buffy as soon as she walked into the house. Although Spike had smirked and been clumsy in his attempts to pull Xander away from where had had her pinned to the floor, growling into her face. She smelt – wrong. It all felt wrong – allowing another predator in the house. Fine, if that was what Angel wanted but Xander wasn't giving up his position in the pack without a fight – at least now she knew her place.

Their voices were so loud. Jessica, his mother from _before_ would have described Buffy as a trouble-maker or rabble-rouser – a loud, piercing, aggravating voice that seemed to encourage the others to make so much noise. It was giving him such a headache. He wished they would all shut up and go away. Well maybe not all of them. His gaze slid sideways once more until he was staring at him. The _other_ Xander. Who was staring right back at him. He felt drawn to him but repelled at the same time, and the other seemed to be experiencing the same thing.

So strange. Older than the face he saw in the mirror. Only one eye. Fine lines around the remaining hazel eye. Heavier set – in body and in face. And talkative. God, the man had rarely shut up since they had arrived, only food seeming to quiet him down. That, and what he described loudly as 'the wiggins' at seeing Xander. The woman who was with him either stood by his side or sat on his lap – seemed to talk almost as much as he did – it was disconcerting to see himself but not himself. She was looking at him too, running her fingers through the 'other's' hair in a manner which was obviously meant to be calming and soothing. Dawn she was called. He didn't recall her from before, eyebrows raised in shock when she was introduced as Buffy's sister and the 'other' Xander's fiancée. He felt a slight twinge of envy at the 'other' having that – someone who cared. He cocked his head, half listening to the ongoing argument.

“It's not Toth! Apart from anything, the hyena possession happened _before_ that, remember? It was certainly before I ever met Spike, wasn't it? I mean, it makes no sense that he seems so at home with these two when – look, forget this – whatever this is - “

“OI!!”

“He's not a part of me.”

“Don't be talking about him like that!!”

“Oh come on, Spike!! He's a demon with my face and you're acting like I should treat him like a long lost brother. The last time I had a doppelgänger, he was a vampire and so not a nice dude. Who's to say this one is any better?!”

“I say!” Striding over to him, Spike threw his arm around his shoulders, tugging Xander into his embrace. With no thought, Xander ducked until he could tuck his head under Spike's neck, a low level purr escaping him. Just like that – claimed, in front of all of them. He didn't need the strong hand that raked through his hair to soothe him – just having Spike say that was enough.

“God, that's sick!! Please don't tell me - “

“Not telling you anything. An' if you're not claiming him as yours or anything to do with you, then you shouldn't have a problem if he stays here with me.”

“With us.” Angel's voice was a surprise, and Xander looked over at the older vampire. He had said very little – simply allowed the conversations to roll around him. He'd kept a wary eye on Xander for a time, then watched Buffy with a detached look on his face. “We let you know as a courtesy because we thought it was your Harris – now we know that he's not, then it's really none of your business'.

“Okay, is it only me that is finding this all a bit eww-worthy?! I mean, hyena-boy or not, should we be leaving him here as part of some vampire sandwich?!”

“That image isn't all _that_ eww-worthy!” Dawn's comment was made sotto voce, but Xander heard it quite clearly. It made him hesitate in his instinctive move to attack – who was this 'other' to talk against his pack?

“Hon, sometimes you remind me of Anya **way** too much!”

“GUYS!! Don't you think we should be asking him what he wants to do?? I mean, okay he can't talk but maybe he could write down some answers?!”

“Oh yeah, Red, it never occurred to us to hand him some paper and pen and ask him to write things down! What were we thinking – it's a bloody good job you're here otherwise who would do our thinkin' for us, help point out the bleedin' obvious?!”

“Alright, Spike, there's no need to get sarcastic. So he doesn't write, doesn't speak – what does he do?!”

“Fights like a demon and hopefully shags like one too!” The yip of laughter slipped out of him before he could stop it, and all eyes turned towards him. He gulped – their scrutiny made him feel uncomfortable and he hunched his shoulders to make himself smaller, less of a target. When that didn't seem to work, he whined and sidled behind Spike, nuzzled into the back of his neck, hiding behind the lean body as best he could. “Look, he offered submission and I claimed him. So far I haven't heard anything that makes me wanna give up that claim. You lot are only here to be satisfied that this don't mean anything apocalyptic is comin', **not** to try to take 'm away from me and Peaches.”

“Quite. And however enlightening this entire conversation has been – and I now know far more about Angel and Spike's sex life than I ever felt the need to know – it really isn't getting us anywhere. I did some research before I came here about similar instances and there is a spell we can cast. It will give us some idea where this Xander came from and whether or not it has any repercussions for our dimension. I can't help but wonder - “

“ARGGHHH!” Angel's loud shout drowned out the rest of the Watcher's words, and Xander rushed over alongside Spike, catching Angel before he could hit the ground. The two of them went into vision-mode, Spike grabbing pen and paper, Xander helping Angel to a comfortable position so he could give Spike all the details. He was vaguely aware of the Scoobies, Dawn and the Watcher watching them, but they weren't important – pack was important and making sure Angel had what he needed, that they had the details to sort out the vision – that was important. Once Angel had wearily confirmed that all of the information had been passed on, Xander carefully lifted him and moved towards the stairs. He vaguely heard them all talking behind him but tuned them out – the aftermath of visions veered from vague nausea and the need for sleep, to full on projectile vomiting and seizures – whatever response Angel had to this one, there was little doubt in Xander's mind that he wouldn't want 'them' to witness it.  


* * *

  
With Angel safely tucked up with pain killers and blood, Spike and Xander were the unwilling hosts to the Scoobies coming on their hunt. Scowling, Spike looked round at them, seeing the changes time had made. His Xander needed no weapons – fangs and claws almost as good as any vamps combined with martial arts training meant that even should these demons get past the small battle axe his boy was carrying, it would do no good. The inherent grace and elegance of a natural predator was in every move his boy made, the green eyes glowing with the joy of the hunt.

Strangely, there had been no physical claiming – the boy happily slept at the bottom of the bed and stuck by Spike's side during the night when they roamed L.A. If he wasn't next to Spike, he was guarding Angel which pissed off the older vampire no end. He didn't need guarding!! But that wasn't how their hyena boy saw it – the visions could strike at any time day or night, and Xander seemed to have taken it into his head that he was Angel's official 'catcher'. All Spike had to do was grab pen and paper for the details of the vision, provide blood while Xander efficiently took care of getting Angel to bed. There was a story there, no mistake about it, for primal hyenas were not known for their caring, maternal attitudes, but there was no other way to describe the way the boy behaved. He seemed to acknowledge Angel as alpha, regardless of moments of weakness, and naturally slipped into caretaker mode. What Spike wouldn't give to know what was going on in that head, what had actually happened.....

He should have known better than to even think it.

The demons boiled out of the decrepit building, close to twenty of them instantly surrounding the group, tentacles reaching out to envelope and crush. Back to back, he worked with Xander to fight them off, slicing off tentacles, kicking away teeth-filled jaws. It was difficult to tell with the chaos surrounding them, but it looked like they were winning. He could smell Red's magic, a more mature, darker edge to it than Sunnydale; he could hear the Slayer and her trademark quips as she slashed and diced the demons that were trying to capture her; Harris was throwing himself gamefully into the fight as usual and Spike was glad they'd left the Bit behind – he still couldn't get used to her being a grown up, especially a grown up that _wanted_ to be with Xander Harris of all people (although his inner voice asked him who he was to talk about wanting Xander Harris). Definitely winning, until two of the demons converged on Harris from either side and slammed into him, knocking him to the ground.

Fighting off four of the damn things, Spike knew he wouldn't get there in time. A quick check showed that both the Slayer and Red were busy, and Xander was the only one free. A slash of his axe took out two demons in one, slicing through the tentacles of a third as the boy leapt over the distance between himself and his doppelgänger He stood over Harris, fangs bared growling and Spike felt a leap of pride in his chest just before he saw a huge tentacle reach out and slap Xander hard in the chest, throwing him up and back so that he flew through the air before landing with a thudding sound that reverberated through Spike's head. He waited precious seconds but his boy didn't move – no growling, shaking of his head, or flipping to his legs in order to retaliate. Instead the distinct scent of blood came to him, and he watched a small puddle form beneath Xander's head. Spike didn't remember despatching the demons in front of him; he had no recollection of clearing a bloody, slimy path to Xander until the tentacled demons turned tail and ran.

All he could see was the still body of his boy, splayed in a graceless heap, fangs and claws receding as he reached his side until he was left looking down at the unconscious, vulnerable young man that had somehow slipped past his defences and hooked him good and proper. “Oh bloody hell, Xander!”  


* * *

[PART SIX](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/102975.html)

* * *


	6.  Speak No Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Sunnydale is gone; so is Wolfram & Hart. Angel has the visions and Spike helps the helpless. And what could be more helpless than a mouthy Scooby who doesn't talk and seems to no longer be himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  From a plot bunny provided by [](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/profile)[**beccers4469**](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/). Apologies – my laptop is going through a series of tantrums and my internet is playing up – posting this now so that I can make it for the [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)**tamingthemuse** deadline!

**Title:**  Speak No Evil  
 **Rating:**  NC17  
 **Pairing(s):**  Spike/Angel, Spike/Xander, Spike/Angel/Xander  
 **Beta(s):**  Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Part:** 6/7 + Epilogue  
 **Prompt(s):** Ritual Sacrifice @ [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/) & Prompt #282: No One Dare Disturb the Sound of Silence @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:**  From a plot bunny provided by [](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/profile)[**beccers4469**](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/). Apologies – my laptop is going through a series of tantrums and my internet is playing up – posting this now so that I can make it for the [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) deadline!  
 **Disclaimer:**  Joss and Mutant own them - in this case, I'm just taking them in a direction Joss didn't think of....  
 **Word Count:** 619  
 **Summary:**  Sunnydale is gone; so is Wolfram & Hart. Angel has the visions and Spike helps the helpless. And what could be more helpless than a mouthy Scooby who doesn't talk and seems to no longer be himself...  
 **Graphics:** Banner by [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)**skargasm**  


* * *

[ ](http://imgur.com/dzhLy)

* * *

”I was the ritual sacrifice.” It reminded him of the local Starbucks back when Sunnydale still existed. Actually, not reminded, it **was** the local Starbucks. Staring down into the mug of hot chocolate, Xander squinted as the steam wafted into his eye, blinking rapidly to clear it. “Just sussed where this is huh? Yeah, well not my fault we're kinda literal – we're not _really_ in a Starbucks and Sunnydale really is just a crater in the ground. It's a construct – something to make us feel better so we can have this chat.”

“Errr - “

“No, I'm not really talking either. Jeeze, get with the programme. We don't have long – tick tock, tick tock. Decisions need to be made and you're the one who gets to make them.”

“Me?! Well that could be kinda hard since I have absolutely no idea what the hell is happening!! Last thing I remember was a whacking great tentacle aimed for my head and that's pretty much it. So fill me in. Cuz witchy stuff gives me the wiggins – that hasn't changed.”

“Okay, I'll keep it brief. In my dimension, I was taken over by a hyena spirit and ended up fighting with Buffy. Don't know if it was what Spike calls my one lucky day, but I managed to do some damage. God, don't look so horrified!! I didn't rape her. Things got out of hand – we were fighting and she went down, smacked her head against the corner of a desk. Giles and Willow chased me out of there and I rejoined my pack and we hit Sunnydale. A lot of it is a blur, some of it people have told me about but she – Buffy went into a coma. Some enterprising vamps got the idea to attack her while she was in hospital and they released the Master. Didn't quite work out the way they wanted to though – major demon warfare, the Hellmouth was opening and they had to do something quick before there was a hell on earth even **they** weren't prepared for. Magic users found a spell and were looking for volunteers. Actually more like, lower levels demons were pressganged and they cherry picked who would have the best effect. Who knew a Primaln is outranked in decision making but nothing outranks it in terms of mojo fit for a sacrifice?! The only good thing was my one last wish.”

“What the hell?? Last wish?”

“Yeah. The magic user didn't want a death curse laid on them so gave me a last wish. I asked for the chance to make a difference – sorta make up for some of the harm I'd caused and somehow I wound up here. They did tell me that I would lose something in the exchange – they decided my smartass mouth was a good thing to lose, that I had to learn to accept the sound of silence – sometimes, it shouldn't be disturbed!”

“And they gave me a warning too. If I was to meet you – my doppelgänger – it would mean that a decision had to be made. Not meant to be two of us in one universe, that sort of thing. Of course, they wiped my memories of most of that otherwise I would have stopped Spike and Angel from getting you guys to come over. I guess this kinda thing was what they meant about consequences. But now that I've remembered, they've also given me information that could make all the difference – I could make a real difference. And it would have an impact on you. But you have to be the one to make the decision. So, this mind-meld or whatever you wanna call it is decision time. You ready for that Xander??”  


* * *

[PART SEVEN](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/103727.html)

* * *


	7.  Speak No Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Sunnydale is gone; so is Wolfram & Hart. Angel has the visions and Spike helps the helpless. And what could be more helpless than a mouthy Scooby who doesn't talk and seems to no longer be himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  From a plot bunny provided by [](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/)**beccers4469** \- coming to an end now honey....

**Title:**  Speak No Evil  
 **Rating:**  NC17  
 **Pairing(s):**  Spike/Angel, Spike/Xander, Spike/Angel/Xander  
 **Beta(s):**  Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Part:** 7/7 + Epilogue  
 **Prompt(s):** Highlight here to see other prompt although potential spoiler => Poltergeist @ [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/). & Prompt #285: Awakening @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:**  From a plot bunny provided by [](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/profile)[**beccers4469**](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/) \- coming to an end now honey....  
 **Disclaimer:**  Joss and Mutant own them - in this case, I'm just taking them in a direction Joss didn't think of....  
 **Word Count:**  
 **Summary:**  Sunnydale is gone; so is Wolfram & Hart. Angel has the visions and Spike helps the helpless. And what could be more helpless than a mouthy Scooby who doesn't talk and seems to no longer be himself...  
 **Graphics:** Banner by [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)**skargasm**  


* * *

[ ](http://imgur.com/dzhLy)

* * *

”You make it sound so heartless!”

“Well it is isn't it?! Plain and simple, Red – you are **not** saving your Xander at the expense of my boy. If it wasn't for the bloody idiot, you'd be shipping your Xander's body back to the good ole Motherland and no mistake. So this grand plan you have for waking 'em up, you better make sure that it encompasses BOTH of 'em – got it?!” Satisfied by the nervous swallow and shade of white that Willow went, Spike strode out of the study and headed towards the training room. He was feeling itchy – none of this was sitting well. He hated mojo – always had, always would – but since neither of the Harris boys seemed prepared to wake up without assistance, there didn't seem any other way to turn. He wanted the Scoobies gone and wanted his home back to the way it should be – with him, Angel and their boy. He let the door slam shut behind him as he walked straight over to Angel, sighing as the strong arms instantly wrapped around him and tugged him in. He couldn't explain how or why, but with the addition of Xander somehow he and Angel were more comfortable, better able to show affection instead of either full on lust or anger. He didn't want to lose that and couldn't quite believe the fates would be so cruel. Surely the Powers that Be had sent Xander to them for a reason?!

* * *

It was a beautiful sight, however disturbing. Preparing for the spell had taken a lot of time and energy, made worse by Spike's constant complaints. However scared she was of him, Willow knew that if it came down to her Xander or the animalistic creature that seemed to have attached itself to the two vampires, she knew who she would sacrifice, and she would face her Goddess for her choice if necessary.

Savannah golden strands were mixed with honey and initially it was difficult to tell which was which. Slowly, touching and reaching out with her senses, she could feel each strand and could identify which belonged to Xander and which to the hyena. But they were so entwined it was like trying to untangle a cat's cradle – every strand she separated twisted others together. The shaman she had consulted had told her she needed to separate them – that there should never be two of one entity in any dimension and that the Hyena!Xander represented a danger which she agreed with.

Moving faster, grip harsher, she tried to rip the two apart. As she worked, walking through the spirit dimension, she saw 'memories' of Xander's – the ones that shone brighter and warmed her as she moved nearer. She saw kindergarten and a yellow crayon; she saw meeting Buffy; she saw when he realised he loved Anya and his pride in her bravery; she was struck mute by the glow surrounding his love for Dawn, and she became even more determined to free him. She wanted her Xander back. Aware that her 'hands' had become talons, she tried to be careful, not to severe strands that led to good memories. A stumble and she landed on a savannah green/golden strand and was swept away......

_Peace – confusion – fear – horror – freedom – imprisonment – understanding – exile – sorrow?_

Like flashes before her eyes, she saw the 'life' lived by the hyena and her soft heart ached. It was not to blame for following it's instincts, for wanting a pack, for doing what hyenas did. So wrong to attach human morals to an animal/demon's actions. But should she set it free? Cut the thread that held the hyena in the dimension and finally let it loose? She got to her feet and looked down, realising that with one good swipe she should be able to set them _both_ free.

_Look._

Her head span in the direction the 'voice' had come from but of course, there was no one there. That was the point – neither Xander or the hyena could be led straight out – she had to release them from whatever was binding them to this dimension. Turning back, she delicately grasped one thick strand preparing to make the cut.

_Look._ The whisper was more urgent.

A cold touch to her cheek and she turned swiftly, more scared than she had ever thought something this simple could make her. What the hell? The shaman had said nothing about her being touched physically while she was in here – what was going on?!

A gentle hand tilted her chin and she shuddered. So cold, almost deathly but with calluses that she would recognise in this or any other dimension. Xander's hand...... She allowed the hand to move her head and blinked hard. It was a memory that grew from the savannah gold strands, slightly blurred until she stepped closer and squinted.

Angel and Spike were wrapped around each other in a huge four poster bed, clearly naked although Angel's hand was resting possessively on Spike's ass, hiding the smooth curve from her gaze. Dragging her eyes away from the hypnotic image, she looked towards the bottom of the bed, her breath catching in her throat. Curled up around himself in a fetal position, the naked form of the hyena!Xander rested at the two vampire's feet. Prepared to be angered – they were treating Xander like an animal!!! – she finally registered what could only be described as purring. While she watched, she saw Spike's feet shift beneath the heavy bedding, searching for something restlessly enough to cause him to stir from his slumber. Still purring, the hyena!Xander caught Spike's foot, a sleepy chuffing laugh coming from it as the long, slender foot wriggled in it's grasp. Tucking Spike's foot under the bedding, the hyena rested it's head on it, one long hand stroking Spike's calf. Within moments, the vampire and the hyena had settled in to sleep again, both obviously reassured the other was right where they should be.

_Save both. Have to._

She shook her head, not disagreeing just not sure the 'poltergeist' knew what it was asking for. What it could mean.

_For champions. For restitution. Whatever cost._

And she finally understood. Shifting her hands, she turned once more to the entwined threads, pulling them closer together and weaving them into a stronger unit. If she was doing what she thought she was doing, she needed to make this as strong as metaphysically possible.....

* * *

The whine brought Angel and Spike running into the room, the unguarded look of delight on Spike's face making Willow's exhaustion almost worth it. She watched as both Angel and Spike took hyena!Xander into their arms, stroking and petting his back as he snuffled at each of them, rubbing his face against their faces and necks to scent mark them. Shaking slightly from fatigue, she turned into Buffy's embrace, smiling as she observed Dawn and Xander embracing on the bed, the younger woman sobbing quietly into his chest as he shushed her and stroked her back. As yet, Willow didn't know how long it had taken to wake them – she was just so relieved that they had both awakened.

“Wuh - ?”

She found herself pulled to her feet and wrapped in strong arms, a cool nose pressed into her neck as she was squeezed in what was obviously a thankful embrace. Released slightly, she leaned backwards, looking hyena!Xander in the eye before cupping his face and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He flushed before pulling her hand up and pressing his cheek to the back of it.

“We owe ya Red.” Spike's voice was husky and almost gentile, the gratitude in his eyes somehow sitting better there than the earlier threats ever had.

“No, you don't owe me anything. I need to explain what I had to do – how they're tied together now..... I'm sorry, but.....”

“It's okay, Willow, I - “

“Xander, I - “

“Really. You did the right thing. I – well, had a bit of a dream or vision or whatever. Things went down the way they were meant to, and no one else but you could have done it. Thank you Willow.“ Leaning over, Xander shifted Dawn slightly to one side so that he could reach for and squeeze her hand. “Now what does a guy have to do around here to get a Twinkie?!”

“Twinkies nothing, after all that hard work I need a vat of ice-cream!” Allowing Buffy to help her towards the door, Willow looked over her shoulder at the similar but different reunion scenes. Xander and Dawn were whispering to each other and kissing, holding each other tight. And Spike, Angel and hyena!Xander were – God, it was hard to describe what they were doing. There wasn't the slightest gap between the three bodies, Xander pressed between the muscular forms of both vampires. Heads were lowered, Spike and Angel both appearing to be smelling at Xander's neck, while his head was tilted back and to the side, a look of bliss on his face. A look that said he was home, exactly where he was supposed to be....

* * *

[EPILOGUE](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/104864.html)

* * *


	8.  → Speak No Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  → Sunnydale is gone; so is Wolfram & Hart. Angel has the visions and Spike helps the helpless. And what could be more helpless than a mouthy Scooby who doesn't talk and seems to no longer be himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  → From a plot bunny provided by [](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/)**beccers4469** , so sorry it took so long but it's finally over!! Thank you all for your kind comments and support, and I appreciate you sticking with me over this ruddy long journey!!

**Title:**  → Speak No Evil  
 **Rating:**  → NC17  
 **Pairing(s):**  → Spike/Angel, Spike/Xander, Spike/Angel/Xander  
 **Beta(s):**  → Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Part:** → Epilogue  
 **Prompt(s):** → Prompt #010: Neck @ [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/) , Prompt #45 : Voyeurism @ [](http://citrus-taste.livejournal.com/profile)[**citrus_taste**](http://citrus-taste.livejournal.com/) , Prompt #04 : Lick @ [](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinda_gay**](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/) & Prompt #288: Hercules @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:**  → From a plot bunny provided by [](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/profile)[**beccers4469**](http://beccers4469.livejournal.com/) , so sorry it took so long but it's finally over!! Thank you all for your kind comments and support, and I appreciate you sticking with me over this ruddy long journey!!  
 **Disclaimer:**  → Joss and Mutant own them - in this case, I'm just taking them in a direction Joss didn't think of....  
 **Word Count:** → 900  
 **Summary:**  → Sunnydale is gone; so is Wolfram & Hart. Angel has the visions and Spike helps the helpless. And what could be more helpless than a mouthy Scooby who doesn't talk and seems to no longer be himself...  
 **Graphics:** → Banner by [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)**skargasm**  


* * *

  


[ ](http://imgur.com/dzhLy)

* * *

Unless there was an impending apocalypse, it often took a herculean effort to get Spike out of bed each evening. His theory was that having been at least partly responsible for saving the world on at least three occasions, he was entitled to a lie in or two. Both Angel and Xander undertook the task of awakening him although they approached things _slightly_ differently.

Angel tended to go for the sexual approach. Depending on whether Spike was lying on his front or his side, Angel would carefully climb on top or behind him, pressing the full length of his body along the pale beauty of Spike's lean back. He loved to nestle his cock in the warm tunnel created by Spike's tight ass cheeks, sliding back and forth gently with his hips while he enfolded Spike in his embrace. Licking a line up his favourite spot of Spike's nape, he followed that with a hint of fang, staring with golden eyes at the thin line of scarlet that marked his passage. Licking it up slowly, he savoured the taste of his childe – family, lover, all entwined in one delicious scent and taste. If Spike remained stubbornly asleep (although the twitching of his hips and the rhythmic clench/unclench of his ass cheeks around Angel's hard length would often give lie to that appearance) Angel would be forced to pull out his ultimate weapon. Hands holding Spike firmly in place, he would slide down the length of that glorious body, fangs and claws leaving welts, scratches and faint lines of blood in their wake as he worked himself down the bed, stopping only to encourage Spike's legs to part to allow his broad shoulders ample room for manoeuvre and to grasp those tight white cheeks and pull them gently apart.

The thin lines of blood were an enticing trail, leading the way down Spike's body, pointing towards perhaps the only view of heaven Angel would ever likely see, or cared to. It was extremely rare for Spike to maintain any semblance of sleep when an agile tongue licked a path to the tight pink furl of his asshole, and nigh on impossible for him to remain still when that same tongue was pushing wetly at the entrance of his body before licking it's way through the spasming ring of muscle to taste him from the inside out....

Xander's approach was markedly different. Like a pack mate or sibling, he would torture Spike with tickles, licks and prods, doing his absolute best to irritate the vampire awake. He was often forced to scuttle away from lazy hands that tried to bat him away, giving the silent laugh that split his face in a wide grin of glee. If Spike tried to resettle into his slumber, Xander would strike again, aiming for vulnerable ribs or long, smooth feet that tried to crawl beneath rumpled sheets in a vain attempt to hide. If all else failed, and he could not tease his companion/accomplice to the many pranks and tricks they liked to play on Angel into wakefulness, Xander was not averse to upending a glass of chilled water over Spike's sleeping head. This more often than not led to loud bellows of rage, and the sounds of a vampire chasing a hyena hybrid around what was formally an abnormally quiet house.

There were definitely times when Xander seemed curious/interested in Angel's approach, and he would often watch them when they frantically fucked after a heavy evening of patrolling or a rousing fight about blood, fags and whatever other small things rubbed the two vampires up the wrong way. But generally curiosity and vague interest were all that he had expressed before rumbling throatily in the aftermath, curling up at the foot of the rumpled bed and falling asleep to the sounds of petting and panted breaths as they recovered from their exertions.

Neither Spike nor Angel minded too much that he did not join in or try to instigate a more intimate relationship with either or both of them – Xander expressed his silent affection for them in numerous ways, from butts of the head when he required a hug, to silent requests to be held and petted. There was no way they would turn him down if he _did_ choose to initiate a deeper intimacy, but neither of them wished to push or try to cajole him into a more sexual relationship. He was too important to both of them to do that. But that did not stop them from hoping maybe – one day....

They heard from the Slayer and the Scoobies regularly, sharing Intel on the latest prophecies and baddies that needed to be kept in line. The other Xander appeared to have suffered no ill effects from his close encounter with a vicious tentacle, and neither Spike nor Angel wanted to bring attention to the fact that he seemed to have stopped ageing. In the brief discussion they had about it, Spike merely commented that it was nice that the Bit would always have her White Knight around and that was enough for the two of them. Besides, Spike wouldn't put it past Willow to try to undo her spell and they had no desire to risk losing their boy.

Especially after the evening that he decided to join Angel in using **his** wake-up approach......  


* * *

ALL DONE

* * *


End file.
